I Did it Again
by NOGUNNOFUN
Summary: One thing each of our beloved Greasers know they're not allowed to do, but do anyway. [A bit OOC]
1. Darry

_"Oh Darry!" The young girl moaned from beneath him, biting into his shoulder in an attempt to smother her sounds. This oddly turned him on further. She knew she could be as loud as she wanted, but when she did this it made him drive into her rougher than with the gentleness he once possessed at the beginning. "Harder, please! Ngh!" He complied, his thrusts slowing but becoming stronger and more urgent. He wished to please her._

He knew he wasn't suppose to be doing this. He knew it was wrong, and if anybody found out, his reputation- the one he doesn't care much for in the first place- would be tarnished. To every other Greaser, and most of the Socs, in Tulsa, this was a regular weekend night. Weekday if they didn't have a job, and even if they did it rarely stopped them. That's what it appeared to be. It became more complex the farther somebody tried to decipher it, or understand it, not that they'd ever have a chance to find out. These two were sneakier than everybody thought. It's what makes it easier. It's riskier than anything in their right mind would encourage. It's dangerous in the sense of both internal and external safety, and freedom. This relationship could drive either one of them closer together, or farther apart than either of them would like. It's damaging beyond repair.

When you first see them together, it's just two people having lunch.

When you get to know them, it's a couple having lunch.

When you gain a piece of their trust, it's a couple in an unknown relationship having lunch.

When you stumble upon the truth, it's a man and a girl in lust having lunch.

When you confront them, it's a man and a girl "in love" having lunch.

No way you word it, it's illegal, because he's twenty and she's fourteen.

From the outside looking in, their choices seem so simple; break up or be shunned, jailed, and possibly dead, whether it's legally or illegally. When you add potential love, the adrenaline rush when thinking about how wrong it is, and thrilling sex, it's hard to give up. If it's worth it for him to risk custody over his brothers, it was worth it for her to risk the college scholarships offers that were surely to come later on in her life.

Someone has yet to figure out what's going on between the two, and Darry's none too eager to throw them hints and yell it to the world. With them meeting no more than four times a week and a driving distance away, it's easy to keep people from his area from seeing him, and he doesn't keep ties with people from her area. As far as they know, he's her friends fiancé coming to her with advice because "nobody knows Marleen better than me, silly" as she says.

_"Oh Linda!" He cried as they both submerged into their own blissful climaxes., he envisioned the satisfaction written on her face. He was unable to keep his eyes at the beginning of his climax, but Lindas' lasted longer, allowing him to stare at her bathed in pleasure. He's had a couple of girls that screw their faces up like their in pain when they cum and he doesn't think it's attractive in the least. She, however, looks like she's in heaven, having the time of her live. It fills him with pride to think he's the one that made her feel that way. In his eyes it's an achievement, but at the same time silly and unorthodox._

_"Darry?" She asked breathlessly. She pulled the covers up to cover herself and her chest. She propped herself up on one elbow, on her side facing him._

_"Yeah?" He answered, his breathing still labored. He nearly cocked his head at her intese stare; usually these came hours later when he was ready to leave._

_"I... I... Nothing," She shook her head, turning Just as he was about to force her to look him in the eye and tell him, she slammed a fist down the bed and turned her head up to look him in the eye. "The hell with it," She grumbled. "Do you think we're gonna' have a' real future together?" She whispered._

Darry didn't know how to answer that. He was _hoping_ they would. He was wishing things were a little like old times, so this relationship wouldn't be wrong. He wished she was born earlier on, so she'd be legal, or him born later. With that thought, he felt guilty and selfish. If he was her age, the remainder of his family would be broken up and in group homes or orphanages. The rest of the Curtis gang would have no 'haven' to go when they're out on the streets with nowhere to go.

_"I don't know, darlin', but I'm hopin' so." He lied. He let out a sigh, bringing her closer to his body and giving her head a kiss to calm the thoughts he suspected were churning wildly in her head. He knew he couldn't distract her from thinking about a future, something his thoughts never strayed to. He was enjoying something, for once, without worrying about everybody else. He was being selfish, for once, and proudly admitted it... To himself._

_His answer seemed to satisfy her, for now that is._


	2. Two-Bit

_"It's not true, it's not true, I'll kill 'er..." The eighteen year-old Greaser muttered to himself as he staggered and stomped through the streets of Tulsa, drunk off his ass. It was the first illegal threat he ever said aloud about a woman, but he meant every bit of it. The unusually serious and furious expression he wore was enough to scare away the two guys that had tried to joke around with him. He had his sights set on the house at the end of the street, Buck Merills place._

It was rare he got so drunk he felt like he was going to pass out in the middle of the street, despite what everyone wants to think. They assume he has an unlimited supply of beer somewhere, or that he doesn't have to pay for it when he visits the bar. That's partially true, as he can weasel his way out of the bar before paying or putting the bill on some Soc he doesn't know and most likely never will know. The bartenders don't care; as long as they get paid. Most of the time they do.

He had just come from Bucks where some Greaser had told him he saw Marcie, Two-Bit's little sister, stumbling up the stairs following some guy from the Shepherd gang. When asked why didn't he stop her, he said it wasn't his business. He had punched the g76 in the jaw then bolted down the side walk where his sister was probably on her back, too drunk to care about what would happen the next day or the consequences that would come. The news was enough to sober up his senses enough for him not to body slam the into the pavement or bump into any trash cans.

Two-Bit had a non-existent relationship with his sister. She was now fifteen, and curious as ever. She had the guts to question him about sex, to which he denied ever having sex in an attempt to get out of the conversation as quick as possible. They both knew he was lying, as anybody with ears and eyes could tell. He thought his mother would be the one asked this while he wasn't home. When he voiced this assumption his sister told him she was late for work and was nervous to ask. He damned his doomed-to-be-poor life-style and his mothers' demanding job. He wouldn't have hesitated to answer this question for anybody else, but he didn't want to spoil his "baby" sisters' "pure" mind.

She was only pure (and stupid) in his eyes, but tonight he was seriously questioning his own judgement.

If you told the younger members in the Shepard gang that, they'd say something along the lines of how talented her mouth could be, as opposed to Two-Bits' that mainly, if not only, shot off clever jokes. They'd say she was a second-class tease; giving, but not _giving_. They'd say she does it regularly, although they're exaggerating greatly. They'd also threaten you to keep it from the Curtis gang and if that didn't work they'd beg you, sometimes they bribe or offer to give your name to Kelly and say you're a virgin.

'Cause that's what she liked most: Virgins. Somebody just as inexperienced as she was once was not to notice how she may be messing up. She's working her way up the line of Greasers, slowly practising her new found hobby until she was good enough for the guys that could hold their own against her brother when they made the stupid decision of bragging. After all, she didn't want them coming back with broken noses and missing teeth, though it wasn't likely that they'd come back after a beating like that. Two-Bit's not fond of his sister, not really, but he couldn't let her go around doing that to boys, not a different one every week anyway. Especially not at her age.

Now, one thing that wasn't likely was him stopping after just a few hits and a bleeding nose. That's what scared everybody who knew or plain knew him. He's not the easiest to keep under control when he's drunk; his emotions dim yet heighten and he's even more reckless. That didn't make anybody too eager to spread it around, but one idiot didn't give a shit, thinking he was all high and mighty because his brother was one of the toughest Greasers in Tulsa. He has only one name, although many refer to him as "Stupid" or "Dude": Curly Shepherd.

_Two-Bit stumbled up his steps of Buck Merills' place, glad to have finally made it to his destination as his legs were starting to cramp. He banged on the door three times and some drunk blond answered. He'd marvel in her cup size if his sister wasn't up stairs doing god-knows-what._

_No, that's not right. Two-Bit knew what. Dally had basically spelled it out for him. That didn't mean he wanted to admit it._  
_He shoved past her with a barely audible "sorry" and moved towards the stairs. He was able to sprint up them fairly quickly and barge into the first door he saw. Inside there was a girl fully clothed on her knees giving a guy a blowjob. The door wasn't locked, the couple probably thinking they wouldn't have to worry about interruptions. Showing no true signs of remorse or embarrassment, Two-Bit apologized and closed the door as he left. He succeeded in getting three steps away before barging in again, realization hitting him of who he saw there._

_"Marcie, get up,_ now_!" Two-Bit hissed, dragging his little sister away roughly by her arm._

_"Ow, Two-Bit!" She said weakly._

_He didn't hear. He was too busy beating the crap out of the idiot stupid enough to hook up with his little sister. He knew he'd have to bust a couple of heads in as his sister got older, but never did he think it'd be so early. It shouldn't be this early! By the time he was finished, he could barely see the guy underneath the amount of blood on his face. His knuckles and wrist were coated in it, and the Sheperds' top was beginning to soak it up. Two-Bit dragged his sister out of the room, leaving the nearly weeping man-boy-on the floor to clean himself up._ _If he could move, that is._

Two-Bit went home that night after drinking for the first time, hit his sister for the first time, and cried in his room for the first time. He forgot how to cry a long time ago, but it suddenly hit him how easy it was. It was as messy as it was draining. There would be no talk about this day from either of the Matthews children.

After all, Greasers aren't suppose to cry.


	3. Steve

_Steve Randle smirked as the two cops removed their guns from the holster hanging off their waists', the third incapable of even standing without the risk of puking or falling over. They pointed it at level with his chest as they shouted warnings: "Get down on the ground", "Put your hands behind your head", "Don't say a word". He took a taunting step back, then launched himself at the fallen officer on the ground. He was able to smash his fist into his side again before he felt a sudden stinging in his hand, which was pulled back for another hit. He was ripped off violently and cuffed before he could inspect it properly._

_He could've sworn he heard a loud, echoing _Clack_ like he'd heard on TV._

The Randles weren't stupid or thick headed when it came to common sense, but when their notorious short tempers come into play, it's all fairs game. The only thing that could put a cap on it was a woman they loved, and Steve had yet to find her. Evie was his steady girlfriend, but there was no doubt in his mind that they wouldn't make it to their twenties. She wanted to go to move away and become a singer, though he once made the mistake of reminding her that she'll need talent first. She wants to get singing lessons once she's in California, preferably Hollywood, and live in a hotel until she makes it big.

Steve wants to continue being an engineer in Tulsa until he has enough money to move away from his father, and eventually out of Oklahoma. He doesn't ever want to leave Sodapop, even if that means staying until his best friend is long gone and he can follow him.

_It hurt-his hand. He felt liquid dripping into his pants from behind. He briefly and foolishly questioned whether or not he was dreaming, and wasn't remembering the wet dream he'd had. "Fuck, Steve, wake up!" This would be a sticky thing to explain when he woke up at the Curtis'._

Maybe it's this quality that gives him the guts to follow his drafted buddy into Vietnam a year later.

* * *

**This is a sorry excuse for a 'chapter'.**


End file.
